


Warm Fur, Warm Tongue

by StormyDaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fic, Interspecies Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: All of Dana’s colleagues called her mad for her obsession with “Bigfoot.” She quickly learned to shake off their taunting, although she seethed quietly inside. Couldn’t they recognize true beauty when they saw it?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).

Dana twines her fingers in Kirril’s fur and thrusts her hips up a little, bucking into his tongue. Her eyelids droop but she doesn’t close them all the way, not wanting to miss out on the glorious sight before her.

Kirril’s eight-foot-tall form is much less imposing when he’s down on his knees like this, his massive furred hands pressed gently against her thighs. His thick, dextrous tongue pumps in and out of her cunt, flicking to hit her in just the right spot to make her legs tremble. If she tried to stand now, she’d surely collapse, but the lab counter is hard under her ass, and her right foot is planted firmly on Kirril’s shoulder. He’s as solid as a warm, furry rock beneath her.

All of Dana’s colleagues called her mad for her obsession with “Bigfoot.” She quickly learned to shake off their taunting, although she seethed quietly inside. Couldn’t they recognize true beauty when they saw it? How could they have a purpose in life without beholding such a creature even once?

When she finally found him, after years and years of searching, all of her scientific justifications flew out of her head. His thick brown fur was soft and silky, his dark eyes were kind beneath a powerful brow. She wanted to climb him like a tree right there.

Instead, she shot him with a tranquilizer dart and took him back to her lab. She regrets it now, though it seemed necessary at the time. It took her a while to earn back that trust, lots of soft words and treats of fruit and chocolate chips, but eventually he let her come close, let her touch him, let her stroke his fur and press gentle kisses to his face. His erection poking into her belly was a surprise, but a pleasant one.

Another surprise was how eager he was to please, once she won his trust. He took remarkably well to cunnilingus, once she managed to communicate the idea, although he was also fond of lying on his back and letting her ride him.

No time for that today, though. Dana has a meeting in half an hour to arrange funding for her research for the rest of the year. She strokes Kirril’s hair, imitating the grooming behavior of the large apes he resembles. He makes the pleased trilling noise that inspired his name, although the sound is muffled as his face is buried between her legs.

He laps at her clit, faster and faster, just the amount of pressure that he knows she likes, and she comes, pleasure bursting over her like a hot shower after a long day. She clamps her thighs tightly around his head as she shakes through her orgasm, and he doesn’t even pause his licking.

When her orgasm is finished, Dana tugs Kirril’s face away from her clit and gazes down at him from her perch on the lab counter. She likes this position, looking down on him. Kirril’s lips, wet with her slick, twist in what she now knows is a grin, and his eyes shine with warmth. His pointed cock is hard against his belly but he doesn’t seem to notice, so focused on Dana and her pleasure.

She hops down off the lab counter, pulls her skirt back down into an appropriate position, and straightens her lab coat. Before she leaves, she gives Kirril a kiss, tasting herself in his mouth. He kisses back, somewhat clumsily due to the shape of his jaw, but doesn’t try to stop her from leaving. He trusts her. He knows she’ll be back for more fun before long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what even are backgrounds we just don't know


End file.
